


The Talk

by Peppsta



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, Gen, M/M, Rare Pairings, Shovel Talk, Vox - Freeform, he deserves it, the clones care about fox, the jedi care about quinlan too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppsta/pseuds/Peppsta
Summary: This is a prompt I've got on tumblr: Vox prompt - the talk that Fox's brother's gave Quinlan, meanwhile, Fox is getting the same treatment from the Jedi closest to Quinlan.
Relationships: Aayla Secura & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox & Clones, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, Kit Fisto & Quinlan Vos
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> you can prompt me on tumblr @peppsta if you want to :D

Quinlan should have known something was going on, the second he noticed the force signatures of several clone commanders following him. It wasn’t unordinary that a clone commander would seek for him, he was a general after all but *all of them* together was something… new. 

It was scary, he had to admit. Sure, he would be able to kill them if they attacked but where would that lead to? 

Rounding the corner he felt a had on his shoulder holding him back. It was Commander Cody who stared at him through his helmet. He couldn’t see his eyes but he could *feel* him staring intensely at him. Behind him was Commander Wolffe. 

“Good day, gentlemen. How can I help you?” He asked and carefully brushed Cody’s hand from his shoulder. Quinlan could feel their determination in the force and it was worrying him. 

“General, could we talk to you somewhere private?” Wolffe asked and crossed his arms. Behind the two commanders Quinlan could see Bly and Gree also walking into their direction. 

Ok, this was going to be interesting.

“Of course, follow me to my quarters, commanders.” 

Walking to his quarters had been awkward. They must have made for an unusual sight, one jedi, one captain and four clone commanders. While walking to his quarters, Captain Rex had joined them. The jedi around him must have also felt his irritation in the force. Had something happened to Fox while on duty? Was he in need of help? Had he been kidnapped? What was wrong? He knew the commanders and the captain wouldn’t just randomly go meet just to chatter, this must be concerning Fox. Quinlan was also aware of the fact that his newly found boyfriends wasn’t all too popular with a lot of clones. 

They thought his job was easy compared to theirs. Sure, Fox didn’t have to fight at the front lines of the war, but he had to fight in a different kind of war, sometimes all by himself. 

So, Quinlan was prepared to engage in a discussion if they were to attack Fox in front of him.

After a view minutes of awkward silence, they arrived in his quarters and the door was shut behind them.

“Can I offer you a drink? Water? Coffee? Alcohol?” Quinlan asked, staring at the men in front of him, who decided to block the entrance to the door. He gulped and held up his hands.

“Gentlemen, I don’t know what this is about. Can you stop being so secretive? It’s driving me crazy.” 

They all looked at each other and then back to him.

Wolffe was the first one to take his helmet off. “Listen, sir. We have recently been informed that you are… engaged… in a relationship… with one of our brothers.” He started, crossing his arms and tilting his head. His eyebrows furrowed and both his real and fake eye stared at him intensely.

“Yes, I have. And if you have a problem with that you can st-“ Quinlan was interrupted by a raised hand from Rex.

“I think you misunderstood, general. We came here to tell you something.” Rex walked a step closer to him and poked him with his finger in his chest. “I’m saying this with the most respect I can muster, sir.” Quinlan swallowed. “But if you ever dare to hurt our brother in any way. Whether physically or mentally, you will have to deal with us.” 

What. What was going on? Are they giving him… the shovel talk?

“Hey!” He swiped the finger off his chest with his own hand. “I would nev-“ He was interrupted again by Commander Bly.

“Sir, we are not threatening to hurt you in any way. But Fox already has it bad enough sometimes and we know he is not the most popular clone there is but if you even think about hurting him, you will have the whole 501st, the 212th, the 327th, the 41st, and the 104th on your heels.”

“Don’t get us wrong, general. We won’t attack you in any way. We are smarter than this. But be aware that you will never be able to fully rest again, knowing that we will be there. So please, with all due respect. Don’t hurt our brother.”

After Commander Gree finished, Quinlan had to wait a few seconds, taking it all in. He had known that clones were extremely protective of each other but this… this was another dimension.

“You know that I can have you all thrown out for threatening a jedi.” He asked, crossing his arms and smiling. Quinlan won’t have them removed from their positions. Not for something… sweet like this. 

“We know.” Captain Rex said. The other clones nodded in agreement. They would all risk their ranks, maybe even their lives, just to give him the shovel talk.

“I can assure you, commanders and captain. I won’t be harming a hair on your bother’s head. And if I do, feel free to decapitate me. I wouldn’t be deserving anything else.” 

Quinlan could feel the tension and the worry in the clones’ force signature leave and they all seemed to breathe easier now. 

“Thank you, general. That would be all.” Commander Cody said and started to leave the jedi’s quarters. The others followed him suit but not without giving him a last glare, while leaving.

Quinlan only noticed now how screwed his was. He was dealing with millions of protective brothers now. He was sure to watch his back in the future.

Fox knew he was in trouble when jedi masters Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura wanted to talk with him. Privately. They asked him to come and meet him in front of the temple so they could ‘go on a walk together’. Fox didn’t know if that was some kind of synonym for ‘We are going to behead you’ or if they just wanted to fire him.

Jedi normally never talk to him, not that it bothered him it was just… unusual. Most of the jedi just hung out with each other or with their clone commanders and kept their distance to him. He didn’t have a jedi general *of his own* so Fox never really had contact with those space wizards. Most of his experiences with jedi weren’t very pleasant, so he never bothered to stay in contact with them.

Well, he did have *one* jedi, Quinlan Vos. They had met so many times when Fox was patrolling the city and they had always gotten into fights with each other and he didn’t know how but somehow they got into a romantic relationship. 

Fox sighed thinking of what was to come. Maybe they discovered their relationship and this was the end now. For both of them. No matter what, Fox was already standing in front of the temple, patiently waiting for his execution. 

Walking around nervously, Fox could make out the figures of the two jedi masters in the distance. This was it. Here they come.

Like it was said in the protocol, Fox saluted the generals and only lowered his hand after they both nodded at him. They looked surprisingly happy and content. Not like they were going to rip his head off. Maybe one of his cadets screwed up or something happened to their new shinies in the guard. His mind was racing and the jedi knew immediately.

“Do don’t have to worry, commander. Everything is alright.” Kit Fisto smiled charmingly at Fox, mentioning him to follow them. “Let’s walk a little bit.”

Without hesitation, he followed them. The two jedi made sure he could hear everything they were saying and was squeezed in between them, while they strolled through the beautiful garden of the temples. 

“I’m sure you are familiar with the Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, commander Fox?” General Secura asked, looking him directly into the eyes. Fox didn’t know if she could see his eyes through his helmet but wouldn’t be surprised if she could. 

“Yes, generals.” He answered. “I have to admit, I don’t know what you want from me. It is unusual for jedi to come and ask for me.” Fox knew the jedi could slice him within seconds and if they chose to kill him, he wouldn’t stand a chance.

“Look, we are very good friends with Quinlan, he tells us everything and we don’t want to see him hurt. If you know what I am getting at?” Kit Fisto stopped walking and stared down at him. They couldn’t know, could they? Did Vos tell them about their… engagement? 

“We just want to inform you, commander. If Quinlan were to be heartbroken by someone, we would know where to find him and it won’t be pleasant. For neither of us. So I hope for your case that this won’t happened.” General Secura said and smiled at him. 

Were they threatening him? “Of course. I won’t let that happen, generals.” He saluted again.

“Very well. Then our mission is done here. Aayla, let’s find something to eat.”

With those words the two jedi left and Fox let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Never again. He was never going to engage with a jedi again. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it :D


End file.
